ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Quiet One
Not to be confused with the villain of the same name. The Quiet One is the sixth episode of the eighth season and the 80th episode overall in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It was released on February 24, 2018 in Australia. Dan and Kevin Hageman live Tweeted this episode on Friday, Febuary 23rd, 2018, at 9:00 EST on Twitter (6:00 PST). Synopsis As Lloyd and Harumi venture deep into Primeval's Eye in search of the third Oni Mask, the ninja attempt to fix the Bounty and make a startling discovery. Plot Lloyd and Harumi are stranded in Primeval's Eye looking for the third Oni Mask. The other Ninja have crash landed somewhere nearby and begin to work on the ship where Zane has a talk with P.I.X.A.L. about her activities. Zane states he is happy she has a body once more and is proud of her actions as a heroic vigilante. Meanwhile, Lloyd and Harumi continue their journey and deal with dangers of the jungle and Harumi begins showing a strange side to herself. As the Ninja continue their work, The baby begins showing a strange side as it helps with repairs and drinks tea. After Jay remarks he is done with these sights, the baby speaks and uses a familiar quote "Ninja never quit" and Jay tells his shocked friends the baby is Master Wu. The Ninja tell Nya and P.I.X.A.L. of the things the baby did and how they discovered he is Wu de-aged. Nya doesn't believe that he is actually Wu however, she soon does believe after she hears the baby talk and drink tea like her Master does. The Ninja watched him go for more tea, which Jay refills for him. Afterwards, questions are raised by how Wu reverted to a toddler; Nya deduced it was because he touched the Reversal Blade before he was lost in time. Zane states if Nya's theory is correct, the Blades' effects have worn off and now Wu will keep aging until he returns to normal, eventually. When computers on the bounty are fixed, P.I.X.A.L.'s scan for the Quiet One is completed, and they discover that the scan led to the Bounty. The ninja quickly realize that the Quiet One is Harumi. They try to warn Lloyd only for Ultra Violet and the Sons of Garmadon to stop them and capture the Ninja. Meanwhile, Lloyd and Harumi narrowly survive falling off a waterfall, and discover the entrance to the Oni temple hidden at its base. Harumi evilly smiles to herself while Lloyd walks off, unaware of the truth. Cast *Baby - Paul Dobson, Caleb Skeris *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Harumi - Britt McKillip *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Killow - Garry Chalk *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Ultra Violet - Maggie Blue O'Hara *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Location's Visited *Ninjago **Primeval's Eye ***Oni Temple Trivia *Wu is revealed to be the Baby in this episode. **Nya theorizes that the Reversal Time Blade didn't just stop his aging but also turned him into a baby. Zane remarks that now that the Iron Doom along with the Time Blades, has presumably been destroyed, their effects have worn off and thus Wu has begun to rapidly age to the point where he'll revert to how he was before making contact with the Forward and Reversal Time Blades. ***This does bring up the question of whether or not Kai's father has also de-aged to a presumably older age considering he made contact with the Reversal Blade later than Wu. It is also unknown what state he is currently in. ****According to Tommy Andreasen on Twitter, Ray wasn't de-aged due to being only lightly tapped and that the effect on Wu is a bit different because of him being a son of the First Spinjitzu Master.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/972331000205316096 ***Where Acronix and Krux are or why they didn't attack Wu is also unknown. *Harumi is revealed as the Quiet One this episode. *P.I.X.A.L. reveals she has always hated not having a body, but has tolerated living in Zane and more recently, the computer, because she has always just wanted to be useful and thought she was seen as more useful there. *Lloyd mentions Morro, the Great Devourer, Pythor, Caves of Despair, Blind Man's Eye, and Hiroshi's Labyrinth. *The beast that chases Lloyd and Harumi appears to be a green Grundle. *When Lloyd and Harumi are being chased by the Sea Monster in the Black River, the Great Devourer's theme plays. *The river scene was inspired by Apocalypse Now.https://twitter.com/brothershageman/status/967220973958148096?s=20 *When Samurai X is fighting the SoG, she suddenly flies away, raising a question on where she went. *Pictures of Ninja allies can be seen in the background of many scenes. In one scene, there is a picture of Skylor, with a love heart drawn around her. **This is presumably Kai's picture. **In another scene, pictures of Ronin and Cyrus Borg can be seen, along with the picture of the whole team together. Goofs * When Lloyd mentions Morro, he pronounces his name as "Marrow". Gallery LloyRumi 1.JPG|Harumi kisses Lloyd on the cheek LloyRumi 2.JPG LloyRumi 3.JPG|Harumi starting the engine LloyRumi 4.JPG LloyRumi 5.JPG LloyRumi 6.JPG LloyRumi 7.JPG|The Quiet One revealed LloyRumi 8.JPG LloyRumi 9.JPG LloyRumi 10.JPG MoS80Generals.png MoS80KillowTrench.png MoS80DeceptionMask.png MoS80DeceptionPower.png MoS80KillowMask.png MoS80VengeanceMask.png MoS80Lloyd.jpeg MoS80Beast Lloyrumi.png References Category:Episodes of Sons of Garmadon Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Episodes Category:2018 Category:TV Show Category:Cartoon Network